


Instant Date Prank

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Prompt Spree Fanfiction [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: College AU, Instant Date Prank, M/M, Tony asks people out in the weirdest way possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a plan!  Admittedly, not a very good plan, but Steve is oblivious still and he is getting to desperate.  Time for a little improvisation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant Date Prank

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found this gifset wandering across my dash, and a Tumblr user (Nocstiel) asked for it to be fic'd. So I did! 
> 
> You can view the gifset below. It's worth watching, and it's hilarious!!  
> http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/79145961369/noctstiel-megustamemes-surprise-date

  
  
  
The Before:

  
"I need your help!"  Tony declared.  

  
"What scheme are you trying this week?"  Bruce asked, flipping a page in his Biology textbook, not bothering to look up at Tony.  

  
"If you’d help me properly, I wouldn’t have to use schemes!" Tony said, huffing and crossing his arms.  

  
Bruce chuckled.  ”Tony, if you just told Steve that you want to date him and have his adorable blonde babies, you’d save yourself a lot of trouble.”  

  
Tony snapped his mouth shut and glared at Bruce before finally sagging.  ”Please?” 

  
Bruce looked up at Tony and sighed.  ”All right.”  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Event:

  
Tony bit his lip, glancing out at Steve, walking around in those swimshorts like he wasn’t the most gorgeous man to walk on campus.  Fuck it wasn’t fair.  Here he was, sweating his ass off, head down as he’s wrapped in a hoodie and two layers of pants, waiting for Bruce to do WHATEVER he was going to do to get Steve over here and praying that it would work.  

  
Steve would likely roll his eyes and just stalk off, but dammit, he had to try.  Nothing else had worked, so why wouldn’t this?  

  
Steve finally started to wander towards the button that he had in place and Tony resisted the urge to fidget.  Instead, he soaked in the sight of Steve, bare-chested, the swim shorts barely covering him, his sunglasses tucked back and into his hair as he wandered over.  He was perfect.  Gorgeous and perfect.  

  
He watched Steve move closer and let his gaze drop, hoping that whatever Bruce had said had convinced him to push the damn button.  Steve stopped in front of him, seemingly not noticing him and pushed down on the button.  

  
In a matter of seconds, his hoodie and track pants were ripped off, there was a table between them and two slices of Steve’s favorite - pepperoni pizza, in front of them, as well as water and a candle because if he was gonna do this, he was gonna do it right.  The shrubbery was just, it set the mood a little better.  

  
"Tony?!"  

  
Tony pushed his hair off his face and gave Steve a grin.  ”Yep.”  

  
Steve looked around.  ”Tony, what the hell is going on?  Bruce told me that I had to push the button that was here or something was going to happen to you and-“

  
Tony swallowed.  It was now or never.  ”I’m hoping that this is a date.  I got, uh, your favorite pizza from that place you like in Brooklyn and I-“

  
"You flew in pizza from Brooklyn?!"  

  
Tony winced.  ”I, uh.  Well, it’s your favorite and I was trying to well…”  

  
Steve blinked and looked down at the candle between the two of them.  ”Wait.  A date?  Like, a date-date?”  

  
"Um.  Yes?"  Tony answered, looking up at Steve.  

  
"You don’t date people."  Steve said.  He bit his lip when Tony flinched.  "I mean…I’ve seen you with plenty of girls, but you don’t -date- Tony."  

  
Tony sucked in a breath and forced himself to meet Steve’s eyes.  ”I…uh, it doesn’t have to be a date.  I mean, I just-“

  
"Tony."  Steve interrupted, reaching across the small table to touch Tony’s arm.  "Is this you trying to ask me on a date in the weirdest way possible?"  

  
"Uh…maybe?"  Tony gave a sheepish smile.  

  
Steve grinned and moved his hand to wrap around Tony’s tie, pulling him halfway across the table and into a kiss.  When he finally drew back, the glazed look in Tony’s eyes made him smirk.  ”Come with me Tony.”  

  
Tony glanced to the side and saw Bruce and Clint give him thumbs up with huge grins on their faces.  He turned to look at Steve as he was given that 1000-watt Steve Rogers grin and felt his heart flip over in his chest.  Holy shit, it’d worked.  

  
  
  
  
  
The After:

  
"Why didn’t you just tell me?"  Steve asked, threading his fingers through Tony’s hair.  

  
Tony grumbled and pressed his face tighter against Steve’s chest.  ”I hit on you every day for six months and you didn’t say a thing.  I got desperate.”  

  
Steve blinked.  ”Tony, you’d wolf-whistle when I’d walk by in a towel.”

  
Tony felt his ears grow hot.  ”Your ass is perfect.”  

  
"Tony."  

  
Tony huffed.  ”Thought, you’d, you know.  Figure it out.”  

  
Steve smiled and tilted Tony’s face up for a kiss.  ”Next time just tell me?”  

  
Tony felt his heart flip over in his chest at that earnest, lovely blue-eyed look.  ”Don’t think that there will be a next time.  I only planned on confessing to you once.  After that uh, I have to try not to drive you off.”  

  
Steve stared at Tony in surprise and pulled him in for a desperate kiss.  ”You won’t, you won’t.”  

  
Tony let himself melt into those kisses.  Maybe…maybe Steve was right.  He’d hope so until he screwed it up.  

  
"Don’t worry Tony."  Steve whispered.  "I’ll convince you."  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
